


Alley Cats

by KyeAbove



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Jason Todd is Robin, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Jason finds a litter of kittens in an alleyway during patrol.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Alley Cats

All it had taken was a few short mews for Jason to drop down into the alleyway. He knew he was supposed to stick close to Bruce but there was little he could do when there could be animals in danger. Or being absolutely cute, rolling around play fighting with siblings. 

It was three kittens and a female adult who had the universal look of an exasperated and exhausted mother. Jason kept his distance, not wanting to spook any of the cats, but loving the chance to observe them. 

He knew what it was like to be on the streets. It wasn't pleasant. He and the mother cat made eye contact and she growled and lowered her ears, so Jason looked away and stayed still. Her growling stooped, although he could spot out of the corner of his eye that her ears were still bent down. 

Jason didn't want to put her under further stress, so slipped out of the alleyway and then spoke into his comme "Hey, B. After we're done patrol, can we come back to my current location?"

"What for? Is someone hurt? Suspicious acts?" Bruce spoke back. 

"No. Some cats. The streets are cruel and I think a shelter would suit them far better." Just like despite his initial misgivings, Bruce's shelter was what suited him now. Even though he didn't fit in with a lot of Bruce's other life, and even with some of Batman's life, he was still safer and loved here. 

"I don't see why not. We have a case now Robin. Some of Joker's goons are down at the docks, and we'll need to investigate." 

Jason snagged one last look at the cats. "I'll be there soon, boss." 

Things were really looking up in the world.


End file.
